Karate Chop (move)
Karate Chop (Japanese: Karate Chop) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a move. Effect Generation I Karate Chop deals damage and has an increased critical-hit ratio. It is in this generation. Generation II onward Karate Chop is now a move. Karate Chop can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, giving extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. It can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination and gives an extra three appeal points if the move Focus Energy was used in the prior turn. Description |A Normal-type attack. Often turns into a critical hit and inflicts double the damage.}} |A Fighting-type attack. Often turns into a critical hit and inflicts double the damage.}} |Has a high critical hit ratio.}} |A chopping attack with a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is attacked with a sharp chop. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The target is attacked with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 11 |13|13|13|8 13 |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} 11 |13|13|13|8 13 |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} 7 |7 16 |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} 1, 7 |1, 7 16 |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} 1, 7 |1, 7 16 |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=100% |eff=Has an increased critical hit ratio. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Karate Chop had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Karate Chop had a power of 6, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 0.8 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Karate Chop had a duration of 1.3 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} | }} |The target is attacked with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily.}} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime * In ''The Cave of Mirrors!, Mirror Ash ordered his to use Karate Chop, but due to it being too timid to attack, Hawlucha was never seen using the move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Karate Chop is one of four moves to have its in Generation II; the others are , , and . They were all moves in Generation I. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=空手劈 手刀 |zh_cmn=空手劈 手刀 |cs=Karate úder |da=Karatehug |nl=Karateslag |fi=Karatelyönti (original series) Karateisku (AG series) |fr=Poing-Karaté |de=Karateschlag |el=Τσεκουριά Καράτε |lt=Karatė Kirtis |id=Pukulan Karate |it=Colpokarate |ko=태권당수 |pl=Cios Karate Atak Karate |pt_br=Golpe de Caratê (games, anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Golpe de Karatê (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Golpe de Karaté |sr=Karate udarac |es_eu=Golpe Karate |es_la=Golpe de Karate Karatazo (AG140) |sv=Karateslag |tr=Karate Darbesi |vi=Đòn Chặt Karate }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves that have had their type changed Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Karateschlag es:Golpe kárate fr:Poing-Karaté it:Colpokarate ja:からてチョップ zh:空手劈（招式）